A Watery Conversation
by fangirlalways3579
Summary: set in forth year the triwizard tournament is well under way, but Draco has other things to worry about. with the plan of voldemort's return all most complete Lucius is prepairing his son to become one of them, one night in the Prefects bathroom he confides in the one person he did not expect but will this watery conversation turn into something more. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a fic that was going to be put on facebook as a one off but i just got so carried away that i couldn't post it so i'm putting it on here instead i hope you like it and i will continue it. for how long i don't know.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter sad to say**

A Watery Conversation

It was starting to get colder now that it was October. The Slytherin common room got colder each night.

Draco sat in a chair in the corner of the common room, it was away from the fire and he felt numb, but he didn't feel cold.

He had a letter perched limply in his hand, from his father.

It said

_The dark lord will return soon my son. You will soon be one of us. A true wizard and a true member of the Malfoy family._

Draco sat there looking into thin air thinking to himself.

What if I don't want to become a death eater? I know father won't approve but what will happen to me? Maybe I could run away into hiding, I'm sure I could find somewhere they can't find me.

He thought up plans for him to run when the time was right, but none of them would work inside the Hogwarts grounds.

He was getting frustrated with himself. Slytherin's were meant to be clever and cunning, surely he could think of something that would work.

He needed space to think, so he went to his room and grabbed his cloak leaving the letter behind.

On the way to the common room entrance, he spotted a small door leading to a cupboard where the Quidditch team kept all their things.

At the last second he decided to go flying around the Quidditch pitch, he always enjoyed flying because it made his mind go blank, perfect for forgetting his troubles. So he walked up to the cupboard grabbed his broom and his Quidditch jumper a left as silent as a ghost.

**so what did you think of it i will be updating this soon so keep an eye out also if you like harry potter and you are on facebook go like **Potterheads? Always **it's a really great page and at this current time i am a TA on it but will tell you if i become a PA on it next time till then... Nox**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey here's the second chapter already. i know that was quite fast but it was surprising ly easy to write, you never know chapter 3 might be up by the end of the day.**

**disclaimer: ... nope still don't own it :(**

A Watery Conversation

He walked through the corridors on his way to the Quidditch pitch before he realized, the pitch was out of bounds this year due to the triwizard tournament being held.  
>He cursed before he started walking in the opposite direction towards the third floor.<br>The prefect's bathroom was always a good place to think as well as wash up. He approached the door but stopped when her herd voices.  
>But they didn't sound like any of the prefects. He opened the door a little to see who it was there but the room was empty, even though the bath had fresh hot water in it.<br>Taking a step inside and closing the door quietly behind him he thought 'Why waste a hot bath.'  
>He left his broomstick by the door and walked over to a bench lining one of the walls.<br>He took off his cloak, hung it up and folded his Quidditch jumper neatly before setting it on top of the bench.  
>He dragged his school jumper up over his head and dumped it next to his other one.<br>He went to undo his tie when a noise caught him off guard coming from behind him. He whipped round just as something broke the surface of the soapy bath water.  
>Draco grabbed his wand and ducked behind a pillar, he peaked round to see a dripping wet Harry Potter looking rather confused and frustrated.<br>Draco looked at him, apart from in first year he had never seen him this close before. He saw the way his hair stuck to his forehead in think black strands, the way his skin glistened in the pale light with hundreds of water droplets clung to every feature and his lips a light shade of pink to match that of any girl.  
>A sudden high pitched voice broke him of his trance.<br>"Oh I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone."  
>Before either of them could bat an eyelid moaning myrtle flew through the air whining and dived head first into a toilet, splashing the water everywhere.<p>

**so what did you think. please review i want some feedback on this pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Happy Halloween muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone look chapter 3 already i never thought i'd get these chapters out so fast. how are you enjoying the story so far, i know this is only chapter 3 but i already have ideas for future chapters so this fic may go on for a while hahaha**

**disclaimer: the wonderful, amazing , talented, beautiful Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter, i only own this story line.**

A Watery Conversation

Harry looked away from the cubicle myrtle had just flooded and looked around the room.

Draco ducked back behind the pillar as Harry looked in his direction and tried to control his breathing, keep it steady and shallow so he wouldn't be herd.

Draco closed his eyes and held his breath as he herd water move behind him and he was sure it hadn't come from the toilets.

''MALFOY!'' harry shouted in surprise ''what are you doing here?''

''I'm sorry potter, I thought the bathroom was empty.'' He said back a little embarrassed.

''wait what did you say?'' harry asked sounding very confused.

''I said I was sorry.'' Draco replied looking round the pillar so he could see Harry was standing up now, the whole of his top half exposed, two feet in front of him.

Draco was stunned as he finally saw Harry's face, the way his eyes looked even brighter in the dim candle light, the way his shoulders looked broader and more firm. He couldn't help himself he looked a little lower and saw the making of some small abs on his stomach; he looked away before his eyes wandered any lower.

''You've never apologised to... well anyone before.'' Harry stated taking a wary step towards him.

''yes well I'm feeling generous today.'' Draco replied stiffening a little under Harry's intense green gaze. ''I'm sorry for barging in Harry, I'll leave you in peace.''

He turned back to grab his stuff when he felt harry grab the top of his arm. He turned back to see Harry looking at him in concern.

''Are you alright Malfoy.'' He asked

''Don't call me that. I don't want to be one of them.'' Draco snapped back with more force than he intended.

''What's wrong with you. First you apologise and then you call me 'Harry' instead of 'Potter'. Are you feeling alright.''

Draco looked at him, well aware that Harrys hand was still on his upper arm. He looked into his eyes, getting lost in the swirling green tones. He felt himself get drawn in, inching closer and closer. Soon he was so close he could taste the slight hint of peppermint and liquorice on Harry's breath.

He stopped himself as the end of their noses brushed sending electric pulses and shivers down his spine. He blinked once then twice before he realised what was happening.

He pulled away quickly and backed away until he fell onto the bench. He grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the bathroom and back down the corridor. He didn't stop till he reached his dorm, he slammed the door shut and locked it, thank Merlin all Slytherins had their own separate rooms.

He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, his breathing still ragged from running.

'What is wrong with me' he thought to himself. He looked around at his jumpers and cloak when he suddenly realised, he left his broom by the bathroom door.

**so what did you think. i know there were a few people were excited to read this chapter, i hope this was satisfiying enough. please review i really want to know what you thought of it. until next time... Nox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lumos... hello eveyone i know it's not been long since i last updated but this chapter was screaming at me to be published so here it is i hope you'll like it.**

**disclaimer: still don't own it :(**

A Watery Conversation

Draco woke up the next morning still curled up on the floor behind his door. He was cold and his neck hurt from being hunched over. He stood up and he felt his knees ache in protest. It was Saturday so he was glad there were no lessons.

He stretched a few times to get feeling back into his limbs and moved over to his bed where he sat down and dragged his tie off from around his neck. He tossed it onto his desk next to his bed and dragged his shoes from his feet before he flopped down on his pillows and crawled under the blankets to warm up. He felt his eyes grow heavy, the blankets felt so warm, and the pillows so soft. He felt himself drifting off into sleep when he heard a tapping noise. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was alone.

He groaned and went back to falling asleep when the noise came again but louder. It came from the window so he rolled over and looked out the window, to see a snowy owl with great yellow eyes looking in at him.

Draco was puzzled about whose owl it was. He got up from under the covers and padded over to the window. He reached up and undid the latch so the owl could swoop in; he quickly shut the window before too much cold air could enter.

He looked over to where the owl had landed on top of his desk next to his tie when he suddenly realised, it was Harry's owl, Hedwig. She tapped her foot on the desk top impatiently to get Draco's attention. Draco shook his head a little to wake himself up a bit more when he noticed a note tied to Hedwig's leg.

He cautiously approached her and reached out his hand to untie the note. She stuck out her leg so that it would make it easier for him. He reached out with shaking fingers not knowing what the letter would be about, he tentatively undid the know t and the letter fell onto the desk top.

Hedwig flew to the window and opened it herself; all windows to all the house dorms had locks that the owls could open so they could get out. Draco rushed to close the window; he didn't want his room any colder than it already was.

Once the window was shut he walked back over to his desk and rummaged around in the top draw looking for something. After a few seconds of looking he pulled out an old jam jar. He got out his wand and duplicated it so he had ten jars sitting on the desk which he produced a flame in each of them to create some heat.

He then levitated the jars so they were floating around the room, he could already feel the room heat up.

Draco placed his wand on his desk and gently brushed his fingers over the letter Hedwig had brought him. He ran his index finger over the neatly scrawled writing of his name, Harry's writing.

He picked up the note and broke the Gryffindor stamped seal and unfolded the parchment to see more of Harry's neat writing.

_Draco_

_I'm not sure what's going on with you right now but you left your broom in the bathroom last night, I brought it back to Gryffindor tower so just send me an owl if you want it back, but be quick Ron's already got his eye on it. I haven't told anyone what happened between us so if you want to talk about it then meet me on the seventh floor corridor opposite the tapestry of barnabus the barmy tonight at 8 o'clock, we can talk there without anyone listening in._

_Harry_

'Tonight at 8 o'clock' Draco thought 'alright, I'll go.'

**so Draco's going to see Harry i wonder what will happen, will it be awkward, will they fight, will they do anything else... who knows.**

**please review i love reading all your lovely comments on this until next time**

**Nox**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello everyone, i started back at college today so i won't be able to update as much as i have been but i will update when i can. the story is really starting to progress now, i'm surprised how easy it is to write this fic and i hope all of you are enjoying reading it as i am writing it.**

**Disclaimer: i still do not own Harry Potter :(**

A Watery Conversation

Draco stood in an alcove behind a pillar, at the end of the seventh floor corridor, looking down towards the other end. It was almost 8 o'clock but Harry still hadn't arrived.

Had he done this to set him up? Was he doing this to embarrass him? Draco didn't know. It was getting dark now, at any moment filch will be patrolling the corridors looking for students that were out of bed. Any excuse to get students in trouble. Draco reckoned that was the only reason filch has stuck around all these years, no way was it to clean the place.

The large clock in the astronomy tower started chiming, the noise reverberating around the whole school.

8 o'clock.

Draco emerged from his hiding place and started walking down the corridor back towards the Slytherin common room, when he herd movement behind him.

''I didn't think you'd turn up.'' came a voice Draco knew only too well.

He slowly turned around to see Harry standing there as if he appeared out of nowhere like one of the ghosts. He noticed a large cloak in one of his hands, and two brooms in the other; one was his, the other was Draco's.

''What are those for?'' Draco asked pointing to the brooms, trying not to fidget under Harry's intense gaze.

''Thought you might want to go flying seeing as Quidditch is cancelled this year.'' Harry replied tossing Draco's broom to him.

''How the Quidditch pitch is out of bounds.'' Draco stated skilfully catching the broom with one hand.

''Just watch.'' He replied with a mischievous tone.

Draco watch as harry started to pace in front of the wall, muttering to himself.

'What is he doing? Maybe I should just leave.' Draco thought as harry continued to pace.

Then as if out of nowhere a large door appeared.

''…. But how?'' was all Draco could say as he stood staring at the door in fascination.

''Come on. If you're even a bit like me then flying helps clear your mind.'' Harry said pushing on one side of the door.

Draco took a step forward and peaked inside the door and saw to his amazement a full sized Quidditch stadium, just like the one in the school grounds. He took a step inside the stadium and let the door shut behind him. He made his way down the steps of the stand to the barrier.

''Come on Draco.'' Harry yelled at him from the middle of the pitch.

Draco mounted his broom and gently flew over to where harry was standing. He dismounted when he was a foot above the ground and looked up and marvelled at the sheer size of the pitch they were standing in.

''I should of warn my Quidditch gear if I knew this was possible.'' Draco said looking in Harry's direction.

''there are changing rooms over there for you there should already be some stuff in there.'' Harry said pointing over to a small opening in the stand. ''meet you back out here in 20 minutes alright.'' And he walked off towards another opening opposite the one he had just pointed to.

**well what did you think please review i love love love hearing from all of you on what you think of this.**

**until next time**

**Nox**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone, thanx for being so patiant and waiting for this chapter. i would of wrote it sooner but had a bit of a writers block so took a bit longer than expected, but it's here now**

**in this chapter it suddenly hits Draco that his sexuality might be a bit different to what he thaught it was but any way i'm giving this chapter away, don't want to get ahead of my self.**

**anyway here it is. Enjoy**

**disclaimer: ... nope still not mine.**

A Watery conversation

Draco walked into a small changing room Harry had pointed out to him, and found neatly hung up in a row along the back wall, seven Slytherin Quidditch robes, and by the looks of them, they were all his size.

He walked up to the nearest set, took his cloak off and hung it up on the spare hook next to the Robes. He then dragged his school jumper and tie up over his head and dumped them on the bench underneath.

He paused as he was undoing his shirt buttons, thinking about Harry and the previous night, the night that he saw him practically naked, the night they almost kissed.

Draco has been puzzled by his feelings for Harry all day. He had never really thought about his sexuality till now.

He slumped down on the bench and rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. _Am I really gay? Or is this all just a phase. Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and I'll go back to hating him. But I don't want to hate him. I want to be with him. I really like him? As a friend? No more than a friend, do I love him? He may not feel the same. But what if he does? Does he like me? Or is the way he's acting just out of sympathy? Merlin I feel so confused right now. What do I do?_

He sat there for a few moments thinking of what to do when he decided he didn't want to think anymore. He needed to clear his mind and the only way he could do that was flying, even if it was with Harry.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and put on the Quidditch jumper in front of him, the fabric felt so soft compared to his old ones, he might keep this one.

Once he was changed he grabbed his nimbus 2001, left the changing room and walked out onto the pitch.

He looked around to see if harry was there but he couldn't see him, so he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.

The air whipped around him as he soared through the air, his hair and robes flowing in the breeze of his momentum. Oh how he had missed this this year.

He flew up to the tallest hoop on the left side of the pitch and hovered inside it. He looked around at it before carefully leaning over and placing a foot on in and dis mounting his broom.

Draco wobbled a bit but soon got his balance, he had always had good balance, and sat down on the bottom of the hoop he leaned back so he was laying down and let his legs dangle down either side of the hoop, while his broom hovered in the air above him.

He looked sideways down the pitch and saw harry walk out onto the pitch, decked out in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

''About time you showed up!'' Draco yelled down at him sitting up slightly as he did.

Harry looked up to him in shock, obviously unaware Draco was already there.

''How'd you get up there?'' Harry asked mounting his firebolt and flying over to him

''I climbed up here using a toothbrush.'' Draco answered sarcastically ''How do you think.'' And pointed to his broom as harry pulled up beside him.

''Right sorry not thinking straight, got a lot on my mind right now.'' He said blushing a bit.

''Like what?'' the words were out of Draco's mouth before the could think about saying them, when it accoutred to him that he really did want to know what was going through that strange mind that was Harry Potter's.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello dear reader**

**i hope you are all enjoying the story so far and i have some great ideas for the next couple of chapters so stay tuned they will be with you shortly.**

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter but i do own this story line**

''Like what?'' the words were out of Draco's mouth before he could think about saying them, when it occurred to him that he really did want to know what was going through that strange mind that was Harry Potter's.

Harry looked a little shocked that Draco wanted to know his problems but then looked away as if he was embarrassed too.

''Oh it's…. It's nothing, don't worry.'' Harry replied, not looking directly at Draco as he said it.

''Alright.'' Was all he said back.

An uncomfortable silence filled the gap between them, both of them avoiding eye contact. They were like that for what felt like an hour before Harry broke the silence.

''So are we going to sit here all night or are we going to play.'' He said zooming off towards the opposite end of the pitch.

Draco smiled and reached for his broom. He shakily got to his feet trying not to wobble too much on the tall Quidditch hoop, when Harry zoomed past him on his fire bolt creating a gust of wind and catching Draco off guard.

Draco dropped his broom and wobbled backwards, his arms making big circles trying to gain his balance once more, but he wasn't quick enough.

He fell backwards off the hoop and plummeted towards the ground.

''HARRY!'' he yelled at the top of his voice, praying he herd him.

''DRACO!'' Harry yelled back.

Draco looked around for Harry as he fell he knew he wasn't far off the ground and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

This was it. The end of Draco Malfoy.

He saw the edge of the stand pass him then closed his eyes and took a deep breath bracing himself for the impact of the ground against his back.…

''UUGGGGHH!'' came a loud grunt then came the collision with the ground and a sickening snap. But it wasn't the ground; it was too soft and lumpy.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Harry's face millimetres from his own and his arms around his back. Harry had tried to catch him but instead just softened his landing. He lay there a moment on top of Harrys cheats listening to his rapid heartbeat. He pulled back a bit so he could see all of Harry's face and they both looked at each other for a long moment.

''Are you alright?'' Harry asked in a low whisper.

''Yes thank you.'' Draco replied moving his arms to roll off of him.

''AAAHHHHHHH!'' Harry screamed, scrunching up his face in pain.

''Harry! What's wrong!'' Draco asked in a panic, leaning over him with his arms either side of his shoulders so he was looking directly into his face.

''I think you broke my ribs.'' Harry chuckled through gritted teeth.

''Oh god I'm so sorry.'' Draco said leaning back so he could slowly help him into a sitting position.

'' No no it was my fault; I never should have flown that close to you. Sorry.'' He replied.

They both sat there smirking to each other about what had just happened.

''I guess we should get you to Madam Pomfrey.'' Draco said standing up. his legs felt a little shaky but he was able to stand to help Harry to his feet.

''No it's alright I know a spell that can fix them.'' He said as he started towards the changing room he used.

''Do you want some help?'' Draco asked again without thinking he was saying it.

Harry turned back to face him, and again he looked shocked but then he nodded a few times and so Draco followed him back.

''How about I meet you in there I'll just go get my stuff.'' Draco said as they got to the middle of the pitch.

''Alright.'' Harry replied, before they separated.

**so what did you think pretty gripping right stay tuned for the next chapter till then ... Nox**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello lovely people**

**i know i've not long updated but this chapter was just running a muck in my mind so i had to get it out to restore calm (although it hasn't really worked)**

**anyway please read and enjoy**

**disclaimer: ok you know the drill by now**

a watery conversation

Draco walked through the door into Harry's changing room and a saw that he had managed to take of his padding but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

''You should have waited.'' Draco said dumping his stuff on a bench. ''I would of helped.''

''Sorry but it was more painful with the thing on.'' Harry replied

They both gave out a light laugh which helped defuse the tension a little. Draco turned round started taking his own padding off. He felt Harry's eyes bore into his back as he did so and he felt a little conscious.

Once he had taken it off he placed it on the bench and turned round to see Harry quickly look away before trying to take his jumper off.

''Harry, let me help.'' He said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Okay.'' Harry replied after a moment's silence.

Harry stood up slowly, lifted his left arm up slightly and pulled it into the sleeve with Draco holding the end. Harry pushed his hand underneath the hem of his jumper and pulled it up to his shoulder. Draco glanced down at Harry's body before glancing upwards and helping him pull the jumper over his head. Harry winced a bit when Draco pulled the jumper off his shoulder and arm to reveal a large mottled purple bruise on Harry's side, he couldn't help but wince himself, no wonder Harry was in pain.

''Okay then.'' Draco said placing Harry's jumper on the bench and retrieving his wand from his school robes, trying hard not to stare at Harry's half naked form. ''What's the spell?''

''Wait what?'' Harry said a little stunned.

''What's the spell to fix your ribs?'' Draco replied turning round and looking him in the eye, those intensely gorgeous green eyes.

''I was going to do it myself.'' Harry said

''Yeah like that will work out well. You know as well as me that self spells don't always work as well as the person expects them too.''

''You're starting to sound like Hermione.'' Harry laughed.

Draco laughed too before looking at harry a little more serious.

''Come on just tell me the spell.''

''Alright, point your wand at my ribs and say Episkey.'' Harry said

''Episkey. Okay.'' Draco said standing in a small stance and pointed his wand at Harry's side. ''Ready?''

''Just get it over with.'' Harry said closing his eyes.

Draco took a deep breath. His heart was pounding, he felt nervous. He didn't want to hurt Harry. His hand started to shake a little. He looked away but it didn't stop his hand from shaking. Harry looked at him to see why he wasn't saying the spell and saw the state he was in.

He didn't say anything he just reached over and gripped Draco's hand to steady it. Draco looked up and saw harry look at him, he gave a small determined nod making him feel better.

''_Episkey._'' Draco said. A small whistle came from Draco's wand and a loud crack from Harry's ribs. Harry screamed out in pain and buckled down to the floor hugging his side.

''Harry!'' Draco crouched beside him and placed a hand on his upper arm, wow he really was a lot buffer than last year. ''Are you alright?''

Harry took a few ragged breaths before nodding. They sat there for a few moments on the floor while Harry caught his breath, before Draco helped him slowly sit up.

Harry looked at Draco, a small layer of sweat covered his face, chest and shoulders, his glasses had fallen off and were lying on the floor where his head had been.

''Thank you.'' Harry said placing his hand on the back of Draco's neck. Draco replied by doing the same to him.

They looked at each other in silence and Draco couldn't help but notice how much brighter Harry's eyes were without his glasses on. He found himself being drawn in, drowning in those swirling emerald pools. His face inching closer to Harry's, their foreheads touching, their noses brushing against together.

**and stop. muhahahahahahahahahaha i know i'm evil cutting the chapter off there but hey ho don't panic the next chapter will be up soon till then... Nox**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone thank you for waiting patantly i know some of you were anxious to read what happened after the cliffhanger i left you with and hopefully this will satisfy you all.**

**shout out to scarlett as i can't PM her: i don't control how the story goes the story follows it's own path i only translate it into words.**

**Disclaimer: awwwwww come on are you gonna make me say it again? ... Fine i do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>A Watery Conversation<span>

They looked at each other in silence and Draco couldn't help but notice how much brighter Harry's eyes were without his glasses on. He found himself being drawn in, drowning in those emerald pools. His face inching closer to Harry's, their foreheads touching, their noses brushing together.

Draco saw Harry close his eyes and lean forward even more; he proceeded to do the same, closing his eyes, tilting his head back a little.

He felt a spark as the tips of their lips touched, making him shiver from head to toe.

He snapped his eyes open and drew away from Harrys touch; he needed some space, some air.

''What's wrong Draco?'' harry asked concerned.

''I… I …. I don't… know.'' He stuttered a reply.

Harry shuffled up so he was sitting next to Draco but not so close that they were touching.

''Look I'm sorry if I came onto you.'' Harry apologised. ''It's just I don't know what I'm doing either but when I see you I feel like everything disappears for a while. That's why I'm not thinking straight, about the tournament, about my friends, about Voldemort. It's just so much to deal with.''

Draco looked over at Harry and saw all the pressure and heartache, all the victories and defeats, all the love and loss that he has gone through and only one thing was on his mind, Harry had never looked so beautiful to him than how he looked right now.

''I think we should go wash up now.'' Draco said standing up and holding out a hand for him to take.

''Yeah. What about the prefects bathroom, Filch can't catch us if he thinks Prefects are in there.'' Harry said taking his hand and slowly getting to his feet.

''Good plan. I guess we should go now then.''

''Yeah we should.''

''Wait what about these?'' Draco said pointing to the Quidditch robes he was still wearing.

''Keep them. Might as well, they're nicer than the old ones.'' Harry said putting his Quidditch jumper back on. ''We can leave the padding here though, it will disappear when we leave.''

''Okay.'' Draco replied grabbing his school robes.

They left the changing room and walked back out onto the pitch, before Draco realised they had left their brooms up by the hoops. He was about to say something to harry when the brooms came flying at them through the air. Before they crashed into them they stopped and hovered in mid-air in front of them. Draco looked over at harry and saw him put away his wand and mounting his broom.

_He's mastered silent spells already, wow he really is powerful._

Draco walked up to his broom, mounted it and followed Harry into the air towards the door. When they got closer they didn't slow they went at the door and it opened for them.

They flew out into the corridor and down through the castle to the third floor.

They stopped and dismounted outside the prefect's bathroom, it had been a surprisingly short trip.

**and there we go hope you liked it and i will see you all soon till then ... Nox**


	10. Chapter 10

**hellooooooooooooo god i can't believe it two chapters in one day and i have more ideas for the next chapter you never know i might post that later as well. merlin i'm loving this fic, i just find it so easy to write.**

**also HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER**

**big shout out to all of you that has stuck with this fic so far and had to put up with all the emotions and cliffhangers haha**

**disclaimer: i think we all now this by now**

Draco and Harry looked around the prefects' bathroom to make sure it was empty before they entered and deposited their stuff on the bench.

''How do you like the water?'' Draco asked Harry as he approached the many taps that surrounded the vast pool sized tub.

''Don't mind as long as it's hot, also if there is a tap there to help with the pain in my ribs that would be good too.'' Harry replied taking his jumper off with less difficulty this time.

Draco busied himself by turning on taps, stealing the occasional glance at Harry as he undressed. It amazed Draco that Harry was not as self-conscious about himself as Draco was. And he liked that, he liked that a lot.

Draco was so fascinated by Harry that he didn't realised the bath had filled up until he felt water splash on his shoes. He cursed and hurriedly turned the taps off.

''Whoops.'' Harry said getting out his wand and clearing the water up off the floor and emptying the bath a little. ''Draco do you mind turning round while I get in?''

''Oh sure.'' He replied looking at Harry stand there in only his boxers. He tore his gaze from him and turned to face to row of toilet blocks. He herd water move from behind him and a sigh as Harry slipped into the hot soapy water.

''Okay, you can look now.'' He said and Draco turned round to see only his head as the water went up to his neck and the bubbles covered what was underneath the surface. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the side of the tub, he looked so relaxed and peaceful Draco thought that he didn't want to disturb him by getting in.

He crept around to the bench as quietly as he could and was going to take his stuff and leave when Harrys' voice stopped him.

''Are you getting in or not?'' he asked turning round to look at him.

''Do you want me too?'' Draco asked a little stunned.

Harry looked at him and slowly nodded his head. Draco smiled a little at him and took his jumper off and dumped it down on the bench next to Harrys.

He reached down and undid his shoes, which were still a little damp from the water accident, and pulled them off along with his socks. He then pulled his trousers off and put them next to his jumper and was about to pull his boxers off when he became aware that Harry was still looking at him. He looked over and saw him staring.

''Harry do you mind turning round while I get in?'' he laughed mocking the way Harry had said it to him. Harry laughed as well and turned round.

He pulled his shorts down and left them on the floor; he approached the side of the bath and slipped in quickly so Harry had no time to look.

Once he was in, he could feel the hot water instantly melt into his muscles and bones, relaxing him to his core. He let out a sigh, it really was nice. He leaned further into the water until he sat on the built in ledge designed for people to sit on, and rested his head against the edge of the bath Draco hadn't felt this relaxed in months. He rested his hand on the ledge and closed his eyes, he felt so happy.

**ok thats enough for now like i said i might post the next chapter later so keep an eye out till then ... Nox**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello lovely readers, sorry for the wait i was going to post this chapter yesterday but i got my first bad review and felt too depressed to post. but i'm over it time to move on and what better way to move on than a new chapter**

**i think you will all like this one, just a heads up it gets rather steamy towards the end (pun intended) anyway please enjoy and please please please give me some good reviews to make me feel better thanx i love you all**

**disclaimer: you know it by now so i don't need to repeat it**

* * *

><p><span>A Watery Conversation<span>

They both sat there in silence for a while, both comfortable in the silence that surrounded them, but something was on Draco's mind that he was rather confused about. He opened his eyes and looked over at Harry. His eyes were still closed hiding his crystal green eyes, his hair stuck to his face from the steam created by the water, his skin so pail it was like porcelain and his lips so pink and round that he just wanted to kiss them just to know what they felt like. What he tasted like.

_He really is beautiful._ Draco thought, smiling a little to himself. His smile soon faded when he remembered what he was thinking about.

''Harry.'' He said quietly, almost nervous.

''Yeah Draco.'' Harry said opening his eyes and looking at him.

''What did you mean when you were talking about me back in the changing room?''

Harry looked a little embarrassed and sighed, he sat up and brought his knees up so he could rest his chin on them.

''What I meant was that I feel like there is a lot of pressure on me at the moment and nothing can take it away. There was a time when I thought about erasing my memory and going to live in the muggle world but I knew that somehow they'll find me even if I couldn't remember them.''

''Them meaning Weasley and Granger?''

''Them meaning Deatheaters and Voldemort. I never asked for any of this, it just gets too much sometimes.'' Harry paused, turned away and sighed before continuing. ''You know the first time I met you on the train I didn't like you, the way you looked at Ron like he was something you scraped from the bottom of a burnt caldron, thinking you were better than everyone else.'' He stopped and looked at Draco intensely.

''Yeah I was a bit naïve. Back then I thought that anything or anyone to do with muggles was really low class but that was just my father being faithful to you-know-who and the fact that my family is the largest pureblood family in the entire wizarding world. It was how I was brought up.''

''Sounds understandable, but over this past year my opinion of you has changed. I don't feel like I want to hate you anymore but at the same time I don't want to be your friend. That's what's been bugging me these past few days, that's why I was a bit dazed when I came out of the changing room earlier.''

''I was thinking the same thing as well.''

Harry looked back at Draco with a mix of shock and confusion on his face. Draco couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He stopped laughing and smiled sadly at the water before continuing.

''I received a letter from my father yesterday, telling me that I should start preparing.''

''Preparing? Preparing for what?''

''For me to become a Deatheater, just like everyone else in my family. But I don't want to be a Deatheater, when I was younger it seemed like the right decision for me but I never really understood what Deatheaters did until this year. Now that I've seen what Deatheaters do I never want to become one of them, I would rather betray my whole family than join. You helped me to realise that I don't want to hurt people. I want to help them, heal them.''

''You want to be a healer?''

''Yes I do. You made me realise that I like helping people when I fixed your ribs earlier. Thank you.''

''I'm glad I helped but it was a painful process.'' They both laughed.

''I think that this is important for you to know Harry, but the Deatheaters are planning on helping you-know-who return, that's why my father wants me to prepare because I know that it's going to be soon but I don't know when.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because I think you need to watch your back, and because I can't stand to lose you.''

They looked at each other, stone grey eyes merging with luscious green.

Simultaneously they both leaned forward and crushed their lips together. The kiss was hard, fast and passionate and it took Draco's' breath away. He brought his arms up and wrapped them round Harry's shoulders as Harry wrapped his round Draco's waist pulling him closer. Draco's mind went blank as his lips moved in time with Harry's. They felt so soft yet firm and protective at the same time, he could taste peppermint and liquorice on his  
>tongue, he felt so high on his taste alone that he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy but he didn't care. This moment, this kiss, felt so right like he<br>didn't need to rethink anything.

Harry pulled him closer and Draco moved so that he was now sitting in his lap in the hot steamy water, all the while not pulling their lips apart.

_This feels so right._ He thought to himself as he and Harry started to move in sync giving themselves to each other fully.

**well what did you think i hope you all liked it enough to give me a good review till next time ... Nox**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello dear readers,**

**it was pointed out to me that because of the end of the last chapter i may have needed to up the rating on this story and after much thought thats what i did so this is now a M rated story.**

**big thanx to all of you who gave me some great reviews you have really made me feel better and i'm glad you are all enjoying the story.**

**disclaimer: i'm not going to repeate myself because you all know by now**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke the next morning in his own bed, the space next to him ruffled but empty, his clothes all over the floor.<p>

After he and Harry had had some fun in the prefects' bathroom they had both snuck down to the Slytherin common room, Draco just walking in and Harry under his invisibility cloak.

They got to his room and locked the door and used a silencing charm so they could be as loud as they wanted, and boy did they make a lot of noise.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought about the way he and Harry made each other moan with pleasure. At one point Draco had swarn one of them had screamed out because they became so hard, but he couldn't remember who. Judging by his sore throat it had been him.

He looked over at the other side of the bed and saw that Harry had left him a note.

He snatched it up and broke the seal, a Gryffindor lion stamped in Slytherin green, and practically devoured his words.

_Draco_

_Last night was amazing, I never thought I could feel all that in a matter of hours. It just felt so right. Sorry that I had to leave you without saying goodbye but I had to go prepare for the second task. I hope to see you there. I don't expect you to cheer me on seeing as you have your reputation to keep up, but either way it would be good to see you there at least._

_Wish me luck_

_Harry_

Draco bolted upright and looked over at his calendar above his desk and saw that October 24th had been circled. Today was the day of the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament which started at eleven o'clock but everyone was told to be there at nine to get settled. He looked over at the clock on his desk and saw that it was 10:30.

''Damn!'' he cursed aloud and bolting out of bed.

He ran over to his wardrobe and dragged on a black polo neck jumper and black jeans. He was making his way back to his bed to put his shoes on when he tripped over something on the floor. Before he hit the ground he grabbed onto one of the posts on his bad and looked down at what he had tripped over.

Wrapped round his ankles was a crimson and gold striped tie. Harry's tie. He sank to the floor and untangled the tie from his feet. He wrapped the tie around his finger and brought it up to his face, he gently stroked it on his cheek and took in a deep breath inhaling the scent of liquorice and peppermint, the distinctive scent that lingered on his breath, the taste of it on his tongue.

He smiled again to himself as more memories came back to him from the previous night, the way he felt, the way he moved, the way he tasted.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a distant cannon fire. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to his window. He looked out just in time to see the champions dive in the water, but Harry looked like he was choking even before he was in the water. Draco froze as Harry went down, large bubbles rising from where he had disappeared.

He stood there looking at the surface of the water, hoping Harry hasn't drowned already. His heart pounded in his chest when all of a sudden Harry burst from the surface of the lake doing a double summersault and diving back under the water.

Draco inhaled deeply not realising he had been holding his breath. Rush of oxygen went straight to his head making him feeling light headed, almost making him pass out.

He stood there for a few moments before dragging his shoes on and running through the common room and the winding dungeon corridors, out of the entrance hall door and into the school grounds.

He ran down to the edge of the lake and almost collapsed by a tree, he sat down on one of its knotted roots sticking up from the ground and waited, his eyes never leaving the lakes surface.

**and there we have it Draco went to see Harry at the second task but what will happen afterwards, well i guess you'll just have to wait and see till next time ... Nox**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello lovely people**

**how are you enjoying the story so far? i hope you like it because i'm enjoying writing it**

**disclaimer: i really wish i owned it but i don't**

* * *

><p>Draco sat there looking at the surface of the water, looking out for Harry.<p>

Thirty minutes had passed when someone had to be pulled from the lake. Draco looked over at the stand to see who it was, but because he was so far away he had no luck. He herd Dumbledore's voice boom out that the Bauxbaton champion had to be rescued and could not continue.

He breathed a sigh of relief. But it didn't last long, Harry was still under the water and there was still no sign of him.

Forty minutes, Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff Hogwarts champion surfaced with Cho Chang his Ravenclaw girlfriend. _I guess the thing they are looking for are people they care most about._ Draco thought to himself. Still no sign of him.

Forty five minutes, Victor Krum from Durmstrang surfaced with none other than Hermione Granger. Draco smirked; he guessed that she would be the one because he saw the way he had looked at her at the Yule Ball.

Fifty minutes. Draco was getting really worried now, the champions only had an hour to find what was missing and all the other champions had returned.

Fifty five minutes. Draco was starting to panic. Surely he would of surfaced by now, how is he still under.

_Dong Dong Dong._

The clock signalled the end of the time allowed. Draco stood up strained his eyes to see what was happening. Two heads surfaced and his heart jumped, but quickly sank again. One of the heads had bright red hair and the other was small and had light blond hair.

''Where is he? Come on Harry where are you?'' He said aloud. But no one could hear him, which was a good thing.

Five minutes had passed since the clock had stopped but there was still no sign of Harry. Draco put his hands on his head and pulled at his hair slightly in worry.

Suddenly harry flew from the water, his wand in the air, and landed on the platform with a thud. People instantly surrounded him, making sure he was alright.

Draco collapsed to the floor in relief. _He's alright, thank Merlin he's alright._ He thought over and over.

He faintly herd Dumbledore address everyone but he wasn't listening. then he herd Harry's name and listened more carefully, it was announced that Harry had been awarded second place for recuing Fluer's sister as well as Ron.

He saw Dumbledore and the rest of the judges' retreat to the boats, the champions and their entourage following close behind.

Draco felt so relieved that Harry was alright that he got up and headed back to the school. He made his way back to his room when he got back to the common room and closed the door. He saw Harry's tie still sitting on the floor where he had dropped it before rushing out to the lake.

He went over and picked it up wrapping it round his fist and brought it to his face. he brushed it against his lips, it felt so soft like how Harry's lips felt against his own. He went to his bed, kicked off his shoes and crept under the covers, the tie still in his hand. He felt so exhausted all of a sudden that he felt himself drift off to sleep, the memories of him and Harry together running through his head.

**and there we go the second task is over. just an update i keep forgetting to mention i became a PA on** _**potterheads? Always**_** just some info for you so make sure you go cheak it out on Facebook.**** ok so i have no ideas for the next few chapters so i am now taking suggestions. what do you want to see happen next? please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon till then... Nox**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey everyone, so i had a little writers block on how to proceed with this story but i think i'm over it so here please enjoy**

**disclaimer: i still do not own harry potter**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke in darkness, dim evening light coming from the small window. He had managed to sleep all afternoon. Although thinking back he didn't get much sleep the previous night.<p>

His room felt cold and he shivered a little under the covers. He sat up in the darkness and fumbled around for his wand.

''_Lumos._'' He muttered when he found it. The room was instantly bathed in the dim light that came from the end of his wand. He looked around and saw Harry's tie on his pillow and the note he had written on his desk next to the many jam jars he had produced to heat his room.

He leant over and grabbed one of them and produced a flame inside for light and heat. He done it again with several jars and floated them around the room.

A gust of wind blew through the room extinguishing some of the flames. He looked over at his window and saw it was wide open. He dragged himself from his bed and rushed over to shut it. He reached up and grabbed the handle and closed the window with a thud. He then walked around the room and relit the extinguished jars all the while he was thinking how the window came to be open.

He walked over to his desk and checked his clock. Five thirty PM. Dinner should be served by now. At weekends students could go when they wanted for dinner between five o'clock and eight o'clock.

Draco felt his stomach rumble and it dawned on him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday evening before he went to see Harry up on the seventh floor.

He grabbed his cloak, dragged on his shoes and left for the grand hall for dinner.

...

He walked through the towering doors into the grand hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table. The hall was quite busy with Hogwarts students all talking about the tournament. The Durmstrang students ate on their ship situated on the black lake and the Bauxbaton students ate in their humongous carriage somewhere in the school grounds.

He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table away from the group of main students all moaning about how Harry should of gotten last place for breaking the rules of the task.

He felt annoyed that they were talking about Harry like that but he thought it better to keep silent. He poured himself some pumpkin juice and took a sip before starting to fill his plate with chicken pie, mashed potatoes and vegetables. He began eating and looked up towards the Gryffindor table to look for Harry. He could see Ron talking to Neville, Dean and Seamus, waving his arms about and getting peas all over the table and floor; seems like he got released from the hospital wing early, but there was no sign of Harry. He presumed that he was still in the hospital wing getting double checked by Madam Pomfrey.

He decided he would go check that he was alright seeing as everyone had probably already seen him, and make sure he was alright himself. They had only spent one night together but Draco already felt like he wanted to protect Harry and make sure he was alright.

He quickly finished his second plate of food, feeling quite full, and left for the hospital wing. He paused at the door and decided to take Harry some dessert. He looked down the table and saw a large treacle tart sitting near the group of Slytherins.

He didn't want to go near them so he calmly sat down again, got out his wand and levitated it over to his place. He duplicated the plate that was in front of him and put a big slice on it. He then put a spell over it so that it wouldn't fall off or get stuck to anything. He picked the plate up and turned it up on its side to test the spell before slipping it under his cloak and walking out the door.

He made his way up the grand staircase and along the first floor corridor to the hospital wing. He walked through the door and saw seven beds screened off. He walked forward up to the first screen and listened he could here hushed Norwegian voices. Obviously Viktor and the Durmstrang headmaster talking tactics to get further up the ranks in the last challenge.

He crossed the room to the second screen and listened. It was silent in there so he peeked through a gap in the screens and saw Cedric lying in a hospital bed with Cho in his arms. He didn't want to intrude so he left them in peace.

He didn't have to go up to the next one because he could clearly hear fiery French accented voices arguing along with the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey.

Draco continued through the hospital wing until he found Harry in the last bed on the right hand side. He looked over towards Fluer's bed to see of Madam Pomfrey was coming out but it sounded like she would be there for a little while.

Draco pulled aside the bed screen and closed it behind him.

''Draco what are you doing here?'' Harry asked when he turned round and faced him.

''Ssshhhhh Madam Pomfrey doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to see you and make sure you're alright.'' Draco replied going over and sitting by the bed.

''Yeah I feel alright now. That gillyweed had some nasty side effects.'' He chuckled.

''So that's how you managed it, I was late getting up this morning so I missed the boats. I had to sit at the side of the lake I got there just after you all jumped in. I thought you were going to drown.'' He said going and sitting on the bed next to Harry.

''So did I to be honest, Neville didn't really explain how it worked very well.''

''Well I'm just glad your alright.'' Draco said leaning over and placing his hand round the back of Harry's neck.

Harry reached up and took Draco's hand in his own; he brought it round and kissed it lightly making Draco's stomach flutter.

''Oh before I forget I brought you some dessert from the hall.'' He said reaching into his cloak and handing the plate to him.

''Thanks.'' Harry said as Draco removed the charms he put on it. He picked it up with his fingers and took a big bite. ''Mmmmmmm, thank you I needed this.''

Draco sat there quietly while Harry ate, lightly licking the treacle off his fingers. Once he was done Draco made the plate disappear and they sat in silence for a while.

''So'' Harry said after a little while.

''So... what exactly?'' Draco replied rather confused.

''What do we do now. I mean last night was amazing but can we carry on seeing each other like that?'' Harry said looking him straight in the eye.

Draco looked away from his gaze and looked at his shoes. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Madam Pomfrey interrupted him by walking in.

''Oh Mr Malfoy I didn't know you were here but I'm afraid you need to leave now.'' She said shooing him out from behind the screen and closing it off. Draco got one last look at Harry, his intense green eyes piercing into his soul.

Draco turned round and walked out of the hospital wing and down to the Slytherin common room. Once he entered he went and sat by the fire, the common room was surprisingly empty today, and thought about what Harry had said.

_'__What will we do now? We spend one night together, but that doesn't mean we're in a relationship. But what if we want to be? What if we don't? Will we have to see each other in secret? Does he even want to see me again? What if he goes back to hating me? But what if he loves me? They do say that there is a fine line between love and hate. I know I don't hate him anymore, but do I love him? Or is this just about sex? What if it is just about sex? How will we handle that? What if it's not about sex or relationships, what if it was just a onetime thing? How will we handle the situation then?'_

He was pulled from his thoughts by a group of Slytherins walking through the door into the common room, returning from dinner. He got up from where he was sitting and walked back to his room and closed the door. He needed time to himself to think.

_TAP TAP TAP_

He looked up at his window and saw Hedwig sitting there, a note in her beak. He walked to the window, undid the latch and took the note from her. She flew off almost instantly, probably going back to the warmth of the Owlery, as Draco shut the window.

Draco tore open the note and lapped up Harry's words.

_We need to talk. Meet me on the seventh floor now._

_Harry_

It was short but Draco understood the meaning. He placed the note on his desk and left his room. He walked straight through the common room and made his way to the seventh floor.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think. it was a bit longer than all the other chapters (over twice as many words as the other chapters just a fun fact for you) because i didn't know when it was alright to stop also i got a review saying my chapters should be a bit longer so i will be trying to make them a bit longer from now on. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time... Nox<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**hello everyone, sorry that this chapter took a little while but my internet has been playing up so hopfully this has been posted.**

**disclaimer: i still do not own Harry Potter i wish i did but i don't**

* * *

><p>Draco walked straight through the common room to the door with the intention of heading to the seventh floor. As he walked up the small steps to the door it swung open and Blase and Pansy walked in, giggling to each other.<p>

''Draco perfect timing look what we just sneaked out of the kitchens.'' Blase said pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey from under his cloak.

''Yeah come on Draco join us for a drink.'' Pansy drooled pulling on his arm.

''Sorry guys but I need to be somewhere right now. Another time maybe.'' Draco replied pulling his arm from Pansy's grasp and slipping through the door.

''But Draco...'' Pansy called after him.

''Another time.'' He called back, running down the dungeon corridor to the entrance hall.

He flew up the stairs leading to the hall and flew up the grand staircase as well. By the time he reached the fourth floor his legs were burning, his lungs screamed for air and sweat was dripping down his forehead, but he ignored how much his body hurt and continued to run. He just needed to see Harry; he needed to know what was going on.

He reached the seventh floor and doubled over trying to catch his breath. Bright spots flashed over his vision and his legs felt like he was hit with the jelly legs jinx. H raised his head and looked around the corridor for Harry but he wasn't there. He stood upright and turned round looking for him but he was alone. He stopped spinning and his head felt like it was filled with bubbles, his vision blurred and he slowly saw the ground come up to met him. Black spots filled his vision, he could feel his eyes closing as a figure came running at him from down the corridor.

...

Draco woke up in a strange room. He was lying on a comfy bed covered in a soft blanket. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a large open plan room, in one corner there was a kitchenette and a door he presumed lead to a bathroom, opposite him was a small sitting area round an open fireplace, in the other corner of the room was a small bar area stocked with all sorts of drinks. He looked to the side of the bed he was in and saw Harry curled up in an arm chair asleep. His glasses were lying lopsided on his nose, his hair seemed to stick out even more making Draco want to reach over and run his fingers through it. He looked so peaceful that Draco didn't want to disturb him.

Draco sat up and leaned over and noticed that there was an empty glass on the floor. He leaned over and picked it up, brought it to his nose and took a small sniff. Firewhiskey.

Draco leaned over a shook Harry's shoulder. Harry woke with a start and looked over at Draco, concern in his eyes.

''Draco. You're alright.'' He slurred heavily.

''Harry have you been drinking?'' Draco asked swinging the blanket off him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Just a small one.'' He replied holding his hand up with his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

''I think you might of had more than that.'' Draco stated. ''Can you even stand up?''

''Of course I can!'' Harry exclaimed. He put his hands on the arms of the arm chair and tried to push himself up, but lost his grip and fell to the floor. Draco bent down and helped lay him in the bed and covered him with the blanket.

''Why don't you just lay here a little while.'' He said and took Harry's glasses off and placed them on a table next to the bed.

Draco stood up and walked over to the kitchenette to make some coffee to help Harry sober up. He placed the glass in the sink and started looking through the cupboards looking for mugs, coffee and sugar. He found a kettle in a bottom cupboard so he filled it and tapped it with his wand to get it to boil. He continued to search for the coffee when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw an empty Firewhiskey bottle. He picked it up and looked over at Harry who had rolled onto his side and was now snoring lightly.

''Oh Harry what have you done.'' Draco muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly.

He through the bottle in the bin next to the sink and went back to finding the coffee. He found it in a top cupboard just as the kettle finished boiling. He made Harry a strong coffee with lots of sugar and charmed it to stay hot. He carried it over to the bedside table and placed it next to his glasses. He then went back and filled a glass with water and put that on the bedside table as well.

Draco knew from experience that when he awoke Harry would have a really bad hangover and won't be able to remember a thing. Draco already knew the consequences of Firewhiskey because at Christmas he had stolen a bottle from the kitchens on the night of the Yule Ball and took it back to his room. He awoke the next day lying next to Pansy, both of them completely naked with a splitting headache, an empty Firewhiskey bottle and holes in his memory of the night before. Draco swore to himself then that he would never drink again and so far he had kept that promise. He and Pansy had come to an understanding, although she still fawned over him, and thing went on as normal.

He looked around the room and saw a desk with parchment and Quills on it. He decided to write Harry a note explaining what had happened for when he woke up. He walked over and started writing.

_Harry_

_We were meant to talk but I passed out because of exhaustion (I think). You brought me into the mystery room on the seventh floor, that's where you are now, and for reasons I don't know you went through a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. When you read this remember to drink lots of water, it'll help your headache and help get rid of the alcohol from your body. Please promise me you won't drink that much again, I was scared for you. Please take care of yourself and Owl me when you feel better. I'll talk to McGonagall about you being excused from lessons tomorrow. I would stay here it'll be a lot quieter than the rest of the school. I'll check on you tomorrow afternoon. Till then please stay away from the bar._

_Draco_

Draco signed his name and placed the note in an envelope and sealed it with scarlet wax and stamped it with a Slytherin seal. He took it over and placed it under Harry's glasses so he would find it.

Draco turned round and looked at Harry, he had now moved onto his back. He looked so peaceful. Draco leaned over and gently stroked Harry's hair off his forehead. He could see his scar, a lightning bolt shape. He leaned over and laid a kiss on his forehead before stepping back and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>well what did you think. sorry that i made Harry got drunk but i thought it worked with the story, plus i like Draco taking care of Harry. please review i love reading all your comments, till next time... Nox<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**hello everyone i hope you are all enjoying the story so far i have big plans for future chapters so stay tuned.**

**shout out to the wonderful lauren who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter**

**disclaimer: please don't make me say it again**

* * *

><p>Draco walked back through the door of the common room and found Pansy and Blase sitting alone on a sofa by the fire, looking rather tipsy.<p>

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost one in the morning.

''Well well well, look who's finally back. And looking rather dishevelled I might add.'' Blase said looking in Draco's direction, Pansy laughing a little. ''So who is she?''

Draco stopped where he was and looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth then shut it again, lost for words at his accusation.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' He replied quickly while walking over and sitting with them in front of the fire.

''I don't believe you. You're blushing! Look Blase he's blushing!'' Pansy squealed in excitement.

''Awwwww she must be someone special if you've been keeping her from us.'' Blase said producing a glass and pouring some firewhiskey from the almost empty bottle, into it before handing it to Draco.

''I told you there's nothing going on.'' Draco stated taking the glass but not drinking any of the contents.

''Is it someone we know? I wonder who it is. Who do you think it is Blase?'' Pansy said snuggling up closer to him as he placed an arm round her shoulders.

''Don't know maybe it's that Kelly Stevens in fifth year, she's really hot.'' He said.

'I said it's nothing!'' Draco exclaimed getting rather frustrated by his friends constant pestering.

''AH HA so there is someone!'' pansy burst out pointing an accusing finger at him.

Draco looked away in defeat. He could tell that no matter what he said they were going to disagree.

''Alright so there is someone. But we're not really sure what we're doing right now.'' Draco admitted.

'HA! I KNEW IT!'' Pansy screamed.

''Quiet down!'' Draco hushed her. ''I don't want the whole school to hear.''

''Have you slept with her yet?'' Blase asked eagerly.

''Yes we have but now we're not sure on what we're going to do.'' Draco said taking a small sip of his firewhiskey, the familiar burning sensation oozing across his tongue and down his throat. ''I mean we didn't exactly get on when we first met but then things started to change this year, now I feel really protective of them like I want to take care of them. But at the same time it's a little awkward between us.''

''Have you two talked about it yet?'' Blase asked detangling himself from Pansy and leaning forward to listen to Draco.

''Not really no.'' He admitted, taking another sip of his drink, his head starting to buzz a little. _Light weight._ He thought to himself.

''It'll be good if you do.'' Blase said.

''Yeah but I don't know how or when to bring it up.''

''Draco the longer you leave it the worse it'll be when you do come to talk. I mean look at you and me, we talked the day after we done it and we're still friends, right?'' Pansy stated a hopeful look in her eyes.

''Yeah but that was different. We were both Drunk then, when we done it we were both sober and we knew what we were doing. I don't know what's wrong with me I really like them but I'm not sure if it's love or if it's just hormones and all that crap.'' He said downing the rest of his drink.

''Does she feel the same way?'' Blase asked.

''I'm not sure. I think they like me too but I don't know how deep those feelings go.'' He replied placing his glass on a nearby table, his head spinning slightly as he did.

''Why don't you ask her then.'' Pansy said.

''How?'' he asked a little confused.

Pansy pouted and looked up I little in thought. She took a small sip from her glass before bursting out in excitement spilling what was left of her drink all over Blase.

''I know! You two can have a privet dinner somewhere and just talk about everything. You can talk about each other, about where you stand and about how you feel about each other!'' she said looking proud that she had come up with it.

''Hey that's actually not a bad idea.'' Draco said a little surprised.

''What can I say sometimes you need a woman's opinion to figure things out.'' She replied a little smug.

''Yeah I guess so. Thanks Pansy.'' He said standing up and stretching. He wobbled a little as he did and thought it best to head to bed. ''Well I'm off to bed, thanks for all your help guys.''

''Your welcome mate. Hope it all goes well for you.'' Blase said raising his glass in a salute.

''Good night Draco, I hope you two figure out what you're going to do.'' Pansy said standing up and giving him a drunken hug.

''Thanks. I hope so too.'' He said as Pansy released him and slumped back down next to Blase.

Draco turned and headed for his room exhaustion suddenly washing over him.

Once he got to his room he decided to write a letter to McGonagall to say that Harry wouldn't be in lessons.

_Professor_

_I'm afraid to say that Harry will not be in lessons tomorrow because he has come down with a cold from competing in the second task. I brewed him a potion to make him feel better and it was unsuccessful. He should be well enough to resume classes the following day._

_Hermione_

Draco decided to sign it as Hermione because McGonagall would believe her seeing as she was top of the year. He sealed the letter with scarlet wax and used his wand to stamp it with the Gryffindor lion to make it seem legitimate.

He called his owl to his window and told him to put the letter on McGonagall's classroom desk. Once his owl had gone he pulled off his uniform and crawled into bed, sleep claiming him in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think please keep reveiwing i love hearing form all of you about what you think till next time... Nox<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**hey hey guys. sorry that I've not updated in a while I've had some trouble writing this chapter. hopefully you'll like it and it will make up for my absence**

**disclaimer: nope still do not own Harry Potter. if I did I would give you all free chocolate frogs :)**

Draco woke the next morning with a headache. '_Damn Firewhiskey!'_ He cursed to himself. He rolled out of bed and his head buzzed.

_'I can't go to class like this. I'll write to Snape and get him to write me off for the day.'_ He thought so he sat down at his desk and wrote to Professor Snape saying he was not feeling well enough to go to class and that he would visit Madam Pomfrey later on if he felt no better. He sealed the letter and summoned his Owl to take it to Snape's office.

Once his Owl left he crawled back under the warm covers of his bed. He felt like he was going to be sick so he rolled over so he was lying on his stomach and curled his arms under his pillow when he felt something long and smooth under it. He pulled it out and lent on his elbows looking down at Harry's tie. He had forgotten that he still had it.

He smiled to himself as he thought of what he could do with Harry using that tie and possibly his own. He laughed out loud as his mind wandered through the heated images, when he was pulled from his thoughts to a small knock on his door.

''One second.'' He called out as he hid the tie back under his pillow and climbed out of bed. He padded over to the door in his pyjama bottom, pulling and old t-shirt he picked up from the floor, over his head and opening the door a little to see who it was.

There was no one there.

He shrugged and closed the door again walking back over to his bed and sitting down on it when he herd another soft knock. This time he grabbed his wand before opening the door in case it was peeves trying to prank him. He opened the door and looked out.

Nothing.

He took a step out of the door and looked both ways down the corridor where all the boys' rooms were.

Nothing.

He felt a light breeze brush past him so he decided to go back to bed to warm up. He stepped inside and closed the door. Once the door was closed he had the strange feeling that he was no longer the only person in the room. He locked the door and placed a silencing charm over it before slowly turning round.

He could see that there was no one there but he still felt that there was.

''Peeves if that's you then you better get out of here before I Hex you.''

Suddenly Peeves appeared floating above his bed.

''Awwwww look at poor little Drakey. You forget you can't hex me hahahahaha!'' he taunted

Draco flew a hex his way but he dodged it and it hit the top of his bed frame splitting the beam in half.

''Hahahaha I told you!''

''Look either you leave now or I go get the Bloody Baron.'' Draco threatened. It must have worked because fear crossed his face and he flew through the ceiling wailing loudly.

Draco huffed and flopped onto his bed already exhausted. He could feel his eyes slowly close when he herd another knock on his door.

''Damn it Peeves, BUGGER OFF!'' he shouted loudly when he realised he placed a silencing charm over the door so he had no choice but to go answer it.

He opened the door wide and pointed his wand at the entrance but no one was there. Again he felt a light breeze blow over him so he slammed the door and locked it before turning round and shooting a hex at the wall, dust flying all over the room.

''DAMN IT PEEVES GET OUT!'' he screamed.

He saw movement in the corner of his eye as he saw one of his shirts he had hung up move slightly. He cast a jinx at the place where he thought Peeves was. His jinx hit something and it slammed into the wall with a loud grunt and smashing a glass on a nearby stool.

''Are you trying to break my ribs again?'' came a voice from where Draco hit. A voice he knew too well. He walked over to the spot where the glass had smashed, crouched down and reached out a hand. He felt something silky flow over his fingertips; it was so subtle that he almost didn't think he felt it. He made a fist around the sensation and pulled it towards him which uncovered a crumpled looking Harry sitting on the floor hugging his side.

''You could of said it was you.'' Draco said throwing the cloak to one side.

''You didn't really give me any chance.'' Harry replied.

''Sorry.'' Draco said looking down at the floor.

''It's alright. I would have done the same thing if you thought it was Peeves. What was he doing in here anyway?'' Harry asked sitting up a little straighter.

''I don't know. Probably wanting to prank me or something. Anyway what are you doing down here, didn't you read my note?'' Draco said standing up and offering Harry a hand up.

''Yes I did but I didn't want to be cooped up in that room all day waiting for you to come.'' He replied taking his hand and standing up.

''Well I was going to come up a bit earlier because I wasn't feeling well.'' Draco admitted walking over to his desk and lighting a flame in a jar and floating it above his bed; he still kept all of them on his desk top because the nights were getting colder.

''Really what was your excuse then?'' Harry asked walking over to him and helping him light and float the jars.

''Blase and Pansy stole a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchens last night and I sat and had a drink with them. It gave me a bad headache this morning so I wrote to Snape saying I was unwell and that I wouldn't be in lessons.'' He admitted.

''Typical Slytherin, clever and cunning.'' Harry laughed as he floated the last jar.

''Oh really, what about Gryffindors then. Daring and Brave apparently.'' He said pulling Harry closer to him. ''Shall we see just how daring you are.''

He moved his hand down to the rim of his trousers and let his thumb wander down the back of them.

''Oh I insist you do.'' Harry replied moving his hands up Draco's torso and underneath his t-shirt lifting it up over his head.

Once the t-shirt was deposited on the floor Draco quickly claimed Harrys mouth with his own and un-tucking his shirt at the same time. Harry ripped his shirt buttons open some of them coming off in his rush and threw his shirt to the floor joining Draco's.

Harry pulled Draco back and they fell to the bed. Harry wrapped his arms under Draco's pillow but detached himself from their kiss and pulled out his tie.

''What's this doing here?'' he asked Draco who was lying on top of him.

''You left it here last time I kept forgetting to give it back.'' He admitted.

''Never mind I have a better use for it anyway.'' Harry said mischievously.

He reached up and tied it over Draco's eyes so he was blindfolded.

Harry then flipped Draco over on to his back pinning him in place by sitting on him and holding his hands firmly up above his head. He made small kisses along his jawline and down his neck to his chest causing Draco to gasp in delight.

Harry moved his lips slowly down his chest to his stomach, his hands running down his arms. Draco tried to move his arms and follow Harrys but he found that he had somehow tied them to the head of his bed.

_'How did he do that? He really is daring.'_ Draco thought to himself as harry brushed his lips over the sensitive skin at the edge of his hip and felt his boxers get a little tighter.

He felt Harry move his hands down his torso to the waistband of his pyjamas and with one tug they were off, joining the array of clothes on the floor.

Draco lay there in his boxers as he felt Harry move off him and the bed.

''Where are you going? I was enjoying that.'' He said moving his head in the direction he had felt Harry move. ''So much for being brave. I knew it, all Gryffindors are wi-''

He was cut off by Harry placing his finger on his lips and climbing back on top of him. Draco felt him lean forward so their chests were pressed together.

''If you must know I was taking my trousers off.'' Harry whispered in his ear, his breath warm against Draco's bare skin.

Harry removed his finger from Draco's mouth and replaced it with his lips, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

Harry ran his hands down the side of Draco's ribs and he rested them on his hips, at the edge of his boxers.

Draco felt a loose end on his bonds which he pulled and his hands came undone. He gripped the thin strip of fabric and lowered his arms. He wrapped both his hands in Harry's hair, fisting the thick mass of raven locks. He gave a tug and brought Harry's head up. He moved his hand to his face and felt his glasses still on his face. Draco took them off and dropped them off the side of the bed before wrapping, what he guessed was his tie, over his eyes.

''Best make it fair.'' Draco said as he tied a knot at the back of his Harry's head.

''Guess I'm not the only one who's daring.'' Harry replied. Draco could hear the smile on his lips.

Draco felt Harry kiss the sensitive skin behind his ear and slowly make his way along his jawline until their lips met once more.

Draco was amazed at how in-sync they both were with each other. The way their lips opened and closed at the same time. How when Draco moved against Harry, he responded in the perfect way making them both gasp.

Draco felt his boxers get tighter and tighter until he could bare it no longer; he had to take them off. He ran his hands down Harry's back until he felt the waist band of his pants.

Harry responded by doing the same to him but down his sides. His touch was so light that it tickled a little as his fingers fan down the skin just below his ribcage that he bucked into him making them both groan in pleasure as they felt each other through the thin fabric that was the only barrier between them.

Harry pulled back from their kiss suddenly leaving them both panting for breath. Draco could feel sweat run down his face and feel Harry's drip down onto him.

''On three?'' Harry asked breathing heavily.

''On three.'' Draco answered knowing exactly what Harry was talking about; he was giving him chance to change his mind so he wouldn't feel regret afterwards or feel like he was making a mistake.

''One.'' Harry said hooking his thumbs under the band of Draco's pants.

''One.'' Draco repeated doing the same while thinking _'why did he ask? Is he having second thoughts?'_

''Two.'' Harry said again pulling his hands down slightly dragging his pants with them.

''Wait.'' Draco said pulling his hands away and sitting up as best as he could with Harry still sitting on him.

He leant up on his elbows and reached up and took the blindfold of his eyes so that it was hanging round his neck. He was blinded slightly by the mid-morning sun, when his eyes had adjusted he saw harry had also taken his blindfold off as well; he was right. It was his tie.

He lay there looking up at Harry staring at his face, the way small beads of sweat peppered his forehead, his lips round and pink from kissing him, his hair messier than usual but still managed to look sexy and his eyes, so green and bright that words could not describe how beautiful they were. everytime Draco looked into his eyes he felt lost and all his troubles and worries would melt away.

'How did we get here? What made me want to be with him all the time? What made me fall in love with him?'

Draco blinked slightly at the last part of his thought and relised, he did love him. He loved Harry Potter.

**so what did you think. yes it ended on kind of a cliff hanger but next 2 chapters will hopefully be up before Christmas till then... Nox**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello dear dear readers. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, seeing as it's almost Christmas i'm going to write a Christmas chapter but it probably won't be posted till after Christmas because my head is full of stuff that may happen before Christmas seeing as this story is set at the end of October (technically I still need to do a Halloween chapter but I may spread this out through to the new year)**

**anyway this may be the last chapter till new year because i'm really busy over Christmas so I hope you all have a good holiday and new year**

**Disclaimer: still do not own it**

He loved Harry Potter.

There was no denying it, he loved him. But did Harry feel the same way.

Judging by the fact that he was a little hesitant about them getting naked, he wasn't sure.

''What's wrong?'' Draco asked him.

''What do you mean?'' Harry asked back.

''You seem a little hesitant about...'' draco geastered between the two of them.

''No I'm not. It's just...'' Harry replied. He sighed heavily before sliding off Draco and laying next to him on the bed.

''It's just what?'' Draco prompted turning to lay on his side, greedily awaiting Harry's response.

''Where exsactly is this going? Where do you see this going?'' he asked looking at Draco squinting a little because he didn't have his glasses on.

The question caught Draco off guard a little. He wasn't expecting to have this conversation with Harry until tonight, where he was going to take Blaise and Pansy's advice and make Harry dinner in the room he had left him in.

''Umm. I'm not really sure. Where do you see this going?'' he asked back, holding his breath for a response.

''I'm not sure either but...'' Harry paused and looked at Draco like he was a little embarrassed.

''But?'' Draco prompted again. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. _'But what? But this isn't going to work? But i was looking for a one time thing? But we can't be together? But we're too different? But what? But what? But what?!'_ Draco's mind screamed.

''But i don't want this to be just about sex.'' Harry said finally.

Draco blinked once. Then twice. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying to him.

''I don't understand, what are you saying?'' he asked. He had to ask or he would of just burst at the thought of not knowing.

''What I'm saying is that I want us to be together, as a couple. Not just have casual sex whenever we feel like it. Because that's what it feels like to me with you, that you just think that it's casual sex but...'' Harry paused again mid sentance, this time looking so embarrassed that he sat up and turned away to sit on the side of the bed.

''Is that how you really think of me?'' Draco asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them. ''That i'm just doing this for sex?''

''Arn't you?'' Harry asked turning to look at him really confused.

Draco burst out laughing suddenly making Harry look even more confused, which made Draco laugh harder. After a few minutes Draco's laughter sudsided and he continued.

''Harry casual sex is the last thing that was going through my mind when all this started.'' He said wiping a tear from his eye and sitting to face him.

Now it was Harry's turn to blink.

''You don't think that this is just casual sex.'' he said, fully turning round to look him square in the face, still squinting to try and see better.

Draco laughed a little before reaching over the side of his bed and retreaving Harry's glasses from where he had dropped them. He looked through the Ienses to see that they wern't damaged before he leaned over and sliding them onto Harry's face.

"Better?" he asked and leaning back.

''Much thank you. But you're avoiding the question. You don't think that this is just casual sex?'' Harry said adjusting his glasses so they sat a little streighter.

''No. I don't think that this is casual sex.'' Draco answered him.

''Why not?'' Harry asked.

''Because...'' Draco paused. He didn't know what to say. _'Just say how you feel.'_ his head told him but he felt a little reluctant even though Harry said he was looking for a commitment.

''Because what?'' Harry prompted looking Draco in the eye.

''Because... well I... umm... you see... I'' Draco stuttered. He was completly tounge tied he couldn't say two words without looking into Harry's deep swerling eyes and completely losing track of what he was saying._ ''Merlins beard get a hold of yourself Draco. Just say what's on your mind! He's already said he wants a relationship, say you want one too."_

Draco was too caught up in his mentle argument that he didn't relise Harry had stood up and was looking around the floor for his cloaths.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked suddenly snapping out of his self argument.

"You obviously don't want to talk right now so just owl me when you figure it out." Harry replied a little cold, turning away so he was facing the door.

"Harry wait." Draco pleaded springing up from the bed and taking a tentative step towards him .''Don't you see what you do to me? I have never been this tounge tied before in my life. But at the beginning of this year when I saw you get chosen to compete in the tournament I started feeling things for you. At first I felt shocked that you got picked then I got cocky saying that you wouldn't last ten minutes in the tournament.'' Harry scoffed a little at this remark. ''But after the first task i grew a great amount of respect for you, so much so that those feelings grew into much larger things."

Draco paused and looked at Harry who still had his back to him. Slowly Harry trurned around and Draco looked at his face but Harry was avoiding looking him in the eye.

''How so?'' Harry asked fidiling with his fingers.

''After that night where i almost kissed you in the prefects bathroom, i started to fall for you. Most of the time after that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still can't stop thinking about you. Harry...I -'' Draco was interupted by the reapperace of Peeves crashing through his window and tumbled into his desk making parchment and quills fly everywhere.

Harry reacted like lightning and when Peeves had recovered from his tumble Harry had manaed to grab his cloak and cover himself, dissapearing from sight but still holding a presence in the room.

''Who are you talking too?'' Peeves questioned with a high pitched voice to mach that of Pansy Parkinson while pointing an acusing finger in Draco's direction.

''Ummmmm.'' Draco stammered lost for an explination.

''I herd you talking to someone in here and why are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?And why are you almost naked?'' Peeves asked again getting closer to him looking even more suspiciously at him. ''Was little Drakey skipping class to have some 'alone time'?''

Draco looked down and saw he was still only in his boxers, his cloaths deposeted around the room, and Harry's tie still around his neck from where he had pulled it from his eyes after his and Harry's daring make out session just a few minutes before. Draco looked back up to find Peeves's face a few inches from his, his beedy little eyes squinting in suspition. He took a deep breath to say something when a big gruff voice hollared from a corner in the room.

''Peeves what are you doing in a students quarters?!'' the voice boomed sounding just like the Bloody Baron.

Fear spread across Peeves's face quicker than a snitch in a quidditch match. He flew back from Draco's face and looked around in terror.

''I'm sorry your Bloody-ness but i thought this boy was talking to someone when all students are ment to be in class!'' Peeves whaled still looking around for the sorce of the voice.

''Did you not think that he was talking to me about your behaviour towards his privacy this morning?!'' Harry shouted back in the Barons voice from somewhere else in the room this time. Draco folded his arms and looked at Peeves, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

''I'm so sorry your Bloody-ness. I wasn't meaning any harm, I was only looking to startle him your Baron-ness.'' he spluttered out.

''If you leave now then i shall forget the incident. But mark my words if you do it again then i shall have the headless hunt use you for target practice!''

Giving out a small squeel Peeves shot out of the room in a puff of smoke, wailing down the corridor.

Both Draco and Harry breathed a sigh of reilef. Draco collapsed to the floor a small laugh of disbelief escaping from his lips. Harry uncovered himself from where he stood behind the door and slumped down against it facing Draco. As he slumped to the floor his glasses slipped down his nose a little.

''That was too bloody close. And you were amazing Harry, how did you know how to impersonate the Baron so well?'' Draco said a tone of awe in his voice.

''First year me, Ron and Hermione used to walk around the castle at night quite a lot and the Baron shouting at Peeves was one of the most frequent noises we used to hear.'' Harry replied casually.

''Amazing. You are full of surprises arn't you.'' he said shaking his head slightly with a smile on his face.

''Wouldn't you like to know.'' Harry said seductively looking over the top of his glasses, his right eyebrow raised slightly and a small smile at his lips.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. He bowed his head, still smiling, and ran a hand through his matted blonde hair as he felt his cheeks grew a little warmer.

''You know i've always thought you were cute when you blush.'' Harry stated making Draco blush even more. ''Anyway what were you saying before Peeves came crashing in?''

Draco looked up at Harry and saw that his eyes were swimming in curiosity. He found himself drowning in the green tones of his irises, staring streight through to his inner being. He opened his mouth to continue with what he was going to say but found that he couldn't. He shut his mouth and smiled a little before finding what to say.

''It's nothing. Never mind.'' he said eventually while standing up and walking round to sit on the bed. ''You can go if you want, I don't mind.''

''Why would i want to do that?'' Harry said sounding surprised. ''Do you know how difflicult it was for me to get in here? I waited for and hour outside the enterance for someone to come out so i could go in because i couldn't remember the password.''

Draco laughed a little at Harry's out burst before leaning back and rubbing his hands over his face. he suddenly herd his stomach rumble as hunger made it's self present, he herd Harry's do the same from across the room.

''Sorry, I'm starving.'' Harry said standing up and joining Draco on the bed.

''Yeah me too. lets get dressed and go down to the kitchens, I'm sure the house elves will make us something.'' Draco suggested sitting up and looking around for something to wear.

''Good idea.'' Harry replied pulling on his torn shirt.

''You can't go out wearing that.'' Draco exclaimed pointing at Harry's chest. he turned to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a slytherin green t-shirt and jumper and threw them in Harry's direction. ''You can wear those for now then give them back next time we see each other.''

''Okay, thanks.'' He replied pulling his torn shirt off and putting on Draco's shirt.

Draco snuck a peek at Harry as he dressed and he noticed how attractive he looked in slytherin colours, the colour of his t-shirt paired perfectly with his eyes making them stand out even more against his black hair. It wasn't long before he was openly staring at him, an adoring smile on his face.

Harry turned round and faced him before saying ''Are you going to get dressed or are you going to stare at me all day?''

Draco snapped out of his daze and pulled out another pair of black jeans and his Quidditch jumper from his wardrobe and putting them on, trying desperatly not to blush.

''You ready?'' Draco asked after he was dressed.

''Whenever you are.'' Harry replied putting on his cloak so he wouldn't be seen.

''Alright then.'' Draco said unlocking his door and opening it wide so Harry could go ahead first.

He felt Harry brush past him, lightly kissing his cheek as he did before dissapearing completely down the corridor. Draco stood there for a few seconds before stepping out of his room and closig the door, sighing to himself. '_Why couldn't i tell him?'_ he kept asking himself as he made his way through the common room and out the door.

**so what did you guys think. please keep reviewing and I shall see you all in the new year till then ... Nox**

**Merry Christmas**

**love**

**FangirlAlways3579**


End file.
